geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
A sequel to Matilda
So has anyone heard of that movie called Matilda? It was about a girl who was very smart and had telekinesis. It did have some sexual references like Matilda said to her dad she was reading a book called Moby Dick and he said "Moby what?". I had always wanted a sequel to the movie. Im sure Roald D. wouldn't mind (Even though hes dead :c). Well that was my luck because the same company who wrote and made Matild were gonna give it a sequel. It was gonna be in the theatres on 14 May, 1998. I looked at the rating and it was 18+. "Thats odd" I said to myself. But I tried sneaking into the cinema and it worked. The film: It started with the TrisStar logo and it showed a cutscene of Mercedes zooming out. It was revealed that the driver was 23 year old Matilda. She had been moving away from Ms. Honey's house and going into another city. It was Manhattan, I knew it was Manhattan because it showed a cutscene of the statue of Liberty. She tried looking for a house but the houses were to expensive. She decided she would go to a hotel. As she drove to a nearby hotel. Her car went out of gas and this is when I realised why it was 18+. Matilda said the "F" word about 13 times. An annoyed Matilda saw a hotel called "The Blue Rose". She walked to the hotel and saw the entrance was lovely. She walked to the hotel receptionist and asked for a room. She said there was only one room left that nobody else bought and she would have to give it to her. It was called room "666". She checked the price for the room and it was only 00.00 dollars. She got the room key and took the elevator. It took a lot of time to find the room she bought. She finally found it and opened it. It was a room with lovely pictures in it. She unpacked her suitcase and put everything she wanted there. She left her room to tour around the hotel. When she got back to to the room, she realised it was night time. She went to bed and fell asleep. The next day, she saw a family photo in front of her TV. When she tried to pick it up, it started bleeding. A ghost with a bloody finger wrote on the picture "Kill them. Kill them all!". She tried to say no but a voice in her head kept saying "Do it!". The voice got the best of her and she went out of the hotel into the gun shop. She bought a revolver and bought a flight to Spain. When she got there, she found a house called "The new Wormwood's house". She saw her brother who has grown up, saw Matilda and got out her gun. She said "Happy birthday! I got a present!" She pulled the trigger and shot Mike down to his death. She walked passed Mike's Lifeless body as she went into the house. The movie was paused and gunshots where heard in the house. It cut to the final scene where she looked at Mr and Mrs Wormwood on the ground, like if they were dummies that had been smashed. Then the voice said "Now its your turn!". She pointed the gun at herself as the screen faded to black. A gunshot was heard again and the movie ended. After the movie: I was so scared of the film that I have never watched a Roald Dahl movie. But the strangest thing was, when I was watching a movie, I saw a woman staring at me saying : "We meet again! Hahahahaha......." Category:Lost Movies